untitled
by JuviaLoveless
Summary: When Marinette confesses her feelings and Adrien turns her down before really getting to know her, he regrets it deeply. That is until he realizes he only messed up his chances as Adrien. Can the black cat make her fall for him the same way she did for Adrien? Lots of fluff. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien had been having a good day so far, joking at his desk with Nino while working on school-work. It didn't matter what he was doing at school, he just loved being there. Being home was just so.. lonely. He could hear Alya and Marinette chatting behind him. He couldn't hear what they were talking about but could hear Marinette stuttering in that cute way she always did. He looked back at her and smiled. Her faced flamed bright red but she managed a nervous smile back with a small wave. Her turned around, still smiling, and focused his attention on finishing his school work and conversing with Nino.

Marinette POV

"A-Alya.. W-w-what do y-you mean confess? I-I can barely manage a full sentence a-around him. Much less confess m-my u-u-undying l-love!"  
"I got you girl, and you've got this. Even Nino's got our backs. We're all gonna hang out later at the bowling alley, and me and Nino are going to ditch and that's when you're going to talk to him and let him know how you feel. You've got to do this, or he'll never know! The longer you wait, the longer he has to meet and fall for someone else, and there's no one else better than my best friend!"

Marinette gave a weak smile. She knew with her best friend, there was no arguing. She hoped she can actually manage more than a sentence around Adrien tonight. She looked down and noticed Adrien smiling up at her. Her face went hot, and she prayed he didn't hear any of that conversation. Alya giggled. Marinette smiled nervously and managed a small wave back and he turned around. Her heart was already beating out of her chest. She was probably going to die tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

~Later~  
Adrien walked into the bowling alley with Nino. Alya and Marinette were meeting them there in half an hour, and he was actually pretty excited. He had never been bowling before so when Nino invited him he accepted enthusiastically. He looked around and took the scene in. It had these purple coloured lights that made anything white or bright glow, and the whole place had a cool space theme to it, with glowing planets hanging from the ceiling and ufo's on the walls. The snack bar was designed to look like Saturn with the counter around it being the planets rings. He hummed in approval.  
Him and Nino made small talk and chatted about an anime Adrien had recently gotten Nino into, until the girl's got there. When they walked in Adrien inhaled. Marinette had on a baby pink ruffled-lace tank top with a pair of light gray jean-shorts, and pink high-top converse all-stars. She wore her hair down in pencil curls, with a little on each side braided and wrapped around to tie in the back. He didn't even realize he was staring until Nino laughed and nudged him.

Adrien: "M-Marinette.. Alya! Uhm.. hey, glad you guys made it!"  
He felt stupid. He had never stuttered before. And was he blushing?

Nino smirked and Alya flashed him a knowing smile. Marinette was the first to reply.  
Marinette: "H-hey A-A-Adrien! A-a-and Nino. And Nino! Hi Nino!"  
She sighed. She was already a stuttering, rambling mess and she just got here. Her best friend laughed and grabbed Nino to go get the groups shoes and bowling balls, to get the game started.  
Still embarrassed but trying to redeem himself after his stuttering a few minutes prior, he opted to make small talk with Marinette. He asked her how her parents bakery was going, admitting how much he loved the macaroons from last time he was there. As usual, any response she gave was scrambled and stuttered, but it was getting slightly better as the conversation went on, with her being able to get out 2-3 sentences before another stutter snuck in. She offered to bring him some treats from the bakery for lunch sometime and he gladly accepted. Not many know how much of a food junkie Adrien was and what a sweet tooth he had. His Dad kept him on a strict diet at home because of his modeling career, and even then, the food was almost always prepared by a chef. Anything home cooked was a real treat for him and Marinette and her parents were the best bakers in town, so he frequented their bakery often.

Marinette was on cloud nine. This was the most she's ever been able to talk to Adrien and stay somewhat coherent. And he admitted he liked her cooking! Hers!  
Alya and Nino walked over with the bowling balls and they all sat down and started lacing up their shoes. They played rock-paper-scizzors to decide who went first. Adrien won, followed by Alya, Nino, and lastly, Marinette. Marinette was excited to show off. She was actually really good at bowling since her and Alya came here to play all the time. Adrien started walking up to the lane with his ball, stopping short and looking confused.  
Nino: "You alright dude? What's up?"  
Adrien laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.  
Adrien: "I probably should have asked how to do this before coming up here. I've never been bowling before. I don't even know to hold the ball."

Alya lit up. "Marinette's really good at this! Marinette, why don't you show him how to hold and throw the ball?"  
Marinette started to stutter but before she could get anything out in response, Alya was already pushing her towards Adrien. She instinctively reach for the ball and froze when her hand touched his. They both stood blushing and staring at one another for a few minutes.  
Alya: "You guys just going to stare at each other or are you going to show him how to this game works?"

She and Nino shared a laugh as Adrien and Marinette both jumped back. They were both just too oblivious, and too innocent.  
Marinette took a deep breath, her heart hammered in her chest, as she reached forward for the ball again.  
"Y-you u-uhm.. you uhm t-take the b-bal l-l-like this.." She trailed off as she used her hands to guide his, placing his two middle fingers in the bottom two holes in the ball, and his thumb in the one on top. "You h-hold the ball l-like this and-and you draw your arm back.."

She guided his arm back. "A-and then you s-swing it forward and let g-go of t-the ball."  
He gulped, trying not to pay attention to her hand on his guiding him, forcing his focus on what she was telling him to do. When she said "let go of the ball" he released his grip and let the ball slide from his fingers. It rolled down the lane. It wasn't a perfect throw, but it wasn't bad for a first time. He knocked over 1/3 of the pins, and then eliminated half of those with his second try.  
He smiled. "Thanks Marinette."

She blushed and smiled back.

As the game went on Adrien was matching throws with the others, him and Marinette fighting for first place. She was getting competitive and he couldn't help but think it was cute. The competition lit a fire in her that made her forget about her crush completely, being able to chat and even smack-talk without a single stutter. With her like this, Adrien couldn't help but think about a certain bug he knows. Nino nudged him. Apparently, he was staring again, and it was his turn to throw.

By the end of the game the score was cutting it close, but Marinette won. Even if it was only by a few points. Alya talked to Marinette as the boys went to return their shoes to the counter.

Alya: "Sorry girl, we were having so much fun that I forgot completely about our plan to get you to talk to Adrien. Don't worry though, I have a plan B."  
Marinette: "I-it's alrigh- w-w-wait what? What do you mean a plan B?"

Alya: "You'll see!" She winked and the boys returned. Alya walked up and whispered something in Nino's ear and Marinette seen Nino smile.  
Nino: "Hey Adrien I totally forgot that I promised Alya I would help her with our history assignment after bowling tonight!"

Alya: "Oh my god me too! And I totally walked with Marinette here! It's getting dark and she can't walk the streets of Paris by herself!"

Nino: "Do you think that you would be able to walk her home dude? It could be dangerous for her to go home by herself."

Adrien: "It's no problem, I can take her home. After you, Marinette." He beckoned toward the door.

She blushed and glared daggers at Alya. She stepped out the doors followed by her crush, and they began their walk to Marinette's home.


	3. Chapter 3

When they left the bowling alley everything started out fine. But being as shy as they both were they ended up walking most of the way in an awkward silence, both Adrien and Marinette unsure what to say to each other. Adrien stared at his feet blushing and Marinette played with her fingers. Adrien was the first to break the silence.  
"I.. I didn't know you were that good at bowling. You must get to play a lot."

Marinette responded, her voice soft, "Yeah, me and Alya have been playing there for a few years now. It's one of my favorite places to hang out. I-I r-remember you saying that was your first time playing. How come you've never been bowling before?"  
Adrien looked away, a sad expression changing his features.  
"My dad's always working and busy. We've never done a lot of things as a family or gone out like that unless it's for a photo shoot." He looked up and smiled shyly at Marinette. "I had a really good time today. I would have never thought a year ago that I would have friends and be having so much fun. It gets lonely and boring being by myself all the time."  
Marinette's heart hurt for him. They continued to talk the whole way to her house and she learned a lot about him. Neither of them realized they had taken the long way back to the bakery, walking along the river under the street lamps. Their conversation changed to happier topics until they were walking in a comfortable silence. Marinette gulped. They were getting close to the bakery. It was now or never.

"A-Adrien.." She called quietly, his name coming out almost a question.

He stopped walking and looked at her. "Yeah Marinette, what's up?"

He noticed the blush on her cheeks and the sudden change in her demeanor. She was back to her shy, stuttering self.

"I-I-I have s-something I-I need to tell y-you!" Her words came out in a rush. She held her eyes closed. If she looked at him she might lose her nerve.  
He noticed, and put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "What is it Marinette?"  
She looked up at him. It was a mistake. Those green eyes looking at her, curious. Her heart stuck in her throat. Her brain screaming at her to just let the words out already but her mouth refusing to cooperate. She closed her eyes again, holding her head down and let it out.  
"Adrien, I l-like you!" 

It was quiet. It felt like time was standing still forever while she was waiting for a response, a sound, anything. Her heartbeat loud in her ears. She dared herself to look up again. The look on his face happy, then sad.

It took him a moment to speak too, but he finally did. He never seen this coming and never had any idea Marinette liked him like that. He couldn't even make eye contact with her.  
"M-Marinette, you're awesome. You're kind, brave, always helping everyone else and standing up to Chloe. You're an amazing cook, you're smart, talented, and beautiful. But.."

He paused, unsure of what he wanted. He thought of ladybug.

"I have someone I like. I'm sorry Marinette."

Her world stopped and she could almost feel her heart shatter.

"You're one of my best friends Marinette. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

She saw how sad he looked. She knew he probably felt bad for her and wasn't going to ruin such a good day for him over her own selfish feelings. She bit her lip to keep from crying. She tried to sound strong but her voice betrayed her.  
"I-it's alright. Whoever she is, she's lucky and I hope she makes you happy someday. I'll be fine. I'm happy just being your friend. B-but we're close to my house so I'm going to go. See you at school Monday"

With that she turned and ran, her lip trembling and her trying like hell not to cry. She ran in her home and up the stairs crashing into her bed. She let lose all the feelings she had been holding in, crying into her pillow.

Adrien POV

He never saw that coming. How long had Marinette liked him?

He felt like such a jerk. He knew from the look in her eyes she was just being nice when she said it was fine. She was probably at home crying now.

Plagg: "Are you sure you should have turned her down. She's pretty cute, and I've seen the way you look at her."  
Adrien: "Yeah but Ladybug.."  
Plagg: "Ladybug has already said she has someone she likes."  
Adrien: "That doesn't make me love her any less. It wouldn't be fair to Marinette to date her when I still have these feelings for ladybug. I just couldn't lie to her like that! She deserves better than that."

Plagg: "Whatever you say kid. I still think you should have gave her a chance. She could have helped you get over ladybug."

Adrien flopped on his bed and covered his arm across his eyes. "I don't think that's possible. And I just couldn't do that to Marinette."

He tried and tried to go to sleep and guilt was eating at him. The fact that he had made such an amazing person cry made him feel like a complete asshole. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to make sure she was okay. "Plagg.."  
"I already knew it was coming kid"

"Claws out"


	4. Chapter 4

He could hear her crying before his feet even hit her balcony. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.  
"Geez. I'm such an asshole."  
Truth be told he had always thought Marinette was pretty cute, and if Ladybug didn't exist, he would have accepted her confession in a heartbeat. But he couldn't date her when his feelings for Ladybug were stronger. It would be wrong to do that to her. Still, it broke his heart to hear his friend hurting like this. Especially over someone like him. She could do so much better.

He tapped lightly on the trap door and slowly opened it.  
"Marinette..?"

"Chat Noir, I'm not in the mood for company right now."  
"I could hear you crying from outside Princess. I was worried and wanted to make sure you're okay."

She peeked out from the blankets she had rolled herself up in.

He noticed the tears stained down her cheek and felt his heart break a little bit.

"Was I really that loud?"

"Yeah. Is everything alright. I may not be much, but I can at least be an ear to listen if you need to talk about it. Or just a shoulder to cry on."  
She sighed and sat up, patting the spot next to her on her bed.

Even when she wasn't Ladybug he was worrying about her.

He sat down, looking at her, concerned.  
She didn't know why, but she opened up to him.

"There's this guy I like. I've had a crush on him since the day I met him, when he handed me his umbrella. At first I couldn't stand him, and thought he was horrible like Chloe, a girl in my class. But he showed me how kind he was and I couldn't help but fall for him after that. Well.. today I finally confessed my feelings."  
He cringed, knowing full well what happened.  
"Well, that should be a good thing, right?"  
"He told me he liked someone else."  
"Oh."  
He didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah. I know it's selfish but I can't help but be upset. I'll probably get over it eventually, but right now, it hurts a lot."

"Maybe he doesn't deserve you. You're amazing Marinette. Any guy would be lucky to have you. I'm sure you could find someone better."  
"Better than him? I doubt it."

There was nothing else he could say without giving himself away.

They got quiet and her lip started to tremble again. He pulled her against his chest and let her cry on his shoulder. He felt awful. After awhile she stilled and got quiet.

"I guess she fell asleep."

He moved her into a more comfortable position and covered her up on her bed, to sleep. He stood over her, looking at her. He didn't know why he did it, but he leaned into her and kissed her forehead.  
"You deserve better than me, princess."  
With that he climbed out the trapdoor and into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school was weird. Marinette told Alya what happened and neither she, or Nino, could believe that Adrien had turned her down. Marinette could. How could someone like her ever get someone like him? She's so clumsy, can't even manage a full sentence around him, and was always messing things up somehow. Even now she made him worry, and he keeps looking behind his desk to look at her. She wouldn't look back and pretended not to notice.  
She avoided him for the next week. Somehow the one week she would have been glad for any Ladybug distractions, there were none. Not a single akuma all week.

Things were rough, but by avoiding him, it was slowly getting easier to accept.

Adrien POV

Marinette had been avoiding him for the past week. He kept wanting to say something to her but couldn't think of anything. Nino said to give her some time and she'll come back around. He didn't want to lose her. She was one of his best friends and probably the coolest girl he knew besides Ladybug. He really hoped she wouldn't avoid him forever. Every couple of days he would sit outside her balcony as Chat Noir just to see if she was doing alright. She seemed to be doing a little better. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

After three weeks went by, they were finally forced into contact with each other. It happened in class. Miss Mendeliev assigned a new project requiring everyone to work with a partner, and being the strictler she was, made everybody line up and draw names from a hat until everyone was paired with a classmate. Marinette's luck hit an all time low when she managed to draw Adrien's name from the hat. Alya tried like hell to get the teacher to let her switch partners but the teacher threatened to send them both to the principal's office if she asked again. Alya looked at her best friend with concern and mouthed the words "Sorry, I tried." Marinette let out a sad exhale, and for the first time in weeks, sucked it up and talked to him. She kept it about school work and they decided they would meet at Marinette's house after school until the assignment was finished. Normally Marinette would be thrilled, but she couldn't be dreading it more. At least it was only for a couple of weeks.

The first day the met went awkwardly. Her parents couldn't read the vibe and kept popping in with smiles and treats from the bakery, thinking there was something going on between them. They kept their conversation strictly on the assignment and after working for a couple of hours, Adrien went home.

Their second day on the project went a little better. They managed some small conversation during their work, talking about Marinette's recent designs and Adrien's fencing practice. They reached a block in the assignment where neither of them could come up with anything. Adrien remembered back when they were supposed to enter the tournament together and suggested playing some games for a little bit to get their mind off of their assignment. That was the icebreaker they both needed, because halfway through the game Adrien was leaning toward the tv in concentration, laughing and swearing, as Marinette literally stood on top of the couch biting her lip as she mashed buttons for some combo's and smack-talked Adrien's game. As much as he hated to admit it, she totally kicked his ass. All the awkwardness from the past few weeks was suddenly gone. Adrien smiled. He missed his friend.


End file.
